User talk:FalcoSpawn
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Johnson Case page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:13, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's minimum quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. Hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase and it's no passing craze. 01:17, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's minimum quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read this blog post for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 17:16, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Advice This is the comment I left on your pasta Aberrationist: Halfway through the story, you write that the protagonist lost his bag in the playground but went to work either way. That is very unrealistic; why didn't he search for it? Or did he, but you just didn't write it? Either way, him searching for the bag should be in, unless you want us to assume that the protagonist isn't the brightest bulb in the lot. That is one of the many illogical actions that ruin immersion in your story. You should try to make events in your pastas more believable if you want to have any impact on your readers. You should be more careful with capitalization too. Too often you capitalized words in the middle of sentences. Also, you always put a comma after the word 'but' when most of the time it isn't necessary. I suggest you re-edit your story to fix some of the awkward phrasing too. You should make your prose sound more natural. Overall, your idea for a story isn't bad at all. I actually found it very creepy. But unfortunately you executed this poorly. With more practise and attention, this could have been very good. Happy writing.